Team Possible SAVE THE UNIVERSE!
by harhar79
Summary: When a beam is accidentally shot up into space, it sends an army of supernatural forces to destroy Earth. Kim and Ron must save the world again... and they meet a quintet of interesting characters along the way
1. The Beginning

Well this is a story about Kim Possible…. well… not all of it… ok ok most of it. I decided to add a few more characters into the mix.  It's no crossovers or anything… just some people who I think should be in the story.  

KIM POSSIBLE AND THE FAB FIVE: THE BEGINNING 

****

"Go, mad do-ogs… go, go… mad do-ogs!!"

The cheerleaders of Middleton High School shouted their infamous chant as the Middleton Mad Dogs Varsity Football team was doing battle against its rivals… the Median Mighty Mice.  The game was intense, and the cheerleaders were doing their best to keep the crowd alive.

Blondes and brunettes ran around jumping and shouting for the crowd to cheer for their team.  The game was tied 21-21 with ten seconds left.  Everyone was on their feet, and the cheerleaders wanted some of the spotlight.  They began to from a pyramid.  Ann, Barbara, Cassie, and Danielle made up the base.  On top of them were Ella, Helen, and Lori taking the middle.  Tara and Bonnie Rockwaller, the two co-captains of the squad were on top of them… and at the very top was a girl that stood out from the rest.  Bushy auburn hair, green eyes, and a body that makes girls full of envy, and sends boys in a frenzy.  The way she moves, her hair, her face, her line, divinity in motion.  She was the epitome of perfection…. wait… but perfection is impossible!!!!! Well, that's exactly what she is…. Kim Possible, high school teen extraordinaire.  Normal high school student by day… crime fighting save-the-world agent by night…. or day….. or early afternoon… ah whatever, as long as she finished her homework!!!!  That's what her parents always tell her anyway.  She was also head cheerleader for the Middleton Squad and got decent grades in her classes….   

Brick, the star quarterback for the Mad Dogs felt the crowd roar and knew that it was time to end the game….. 

"DOWN, BLUE 42, WATCH 67… SET…… HUT HUT HUT!!"

The announcer in the booth is going frantic while still trying to commentate.

"And there's Brick, drops back…..rolls right… looking for a man… oh no! Scramble, Brick!!! He scrambles right… stops… sees a man open… fires it downfield……….

…………………

…………………

………………..

………………….

…………………. (Suspenseful enough for ya?)

………………….

………………..

…………..

………..

…………….. "TOUCHDOWN!!!!!!!! MAD DOGS WIN!!!!"

The crowd cheers as they rush the field… Mad Dogs 28, Mighty Mice 21.   The cheerleaders are going wild.  They are jumping and screaming and when they all huddled together to congratulate themselves on a good cheering day…….

"Where's Kim?!?!" asked Tara.

"Uhhhhh… it is SOOOOOO like her to ditch like this.. you know I don't know why she's even captain." retorted Bonnie.  She didn't like her much.

"Calm down, Bon" said Helen.  "She's probably just out fighting some evil villain and saving the world… you know… like what she does every other week or so."

"Whatever." was all that Bonnie had to say.

'_Beep beep, bee-beep'_

Kim's Kimmunicator went off while the final play was wearing down and she rushed out to change into her crime fighting clothes.  You know, that black shirt, cargo pants, gloves look… yeah…. anyway……

"What's the sitch, Wade."

"Kim!! I've been trying to reach you for a while, but your Kimmunicator seemed out of service."

"It wasn't… the noise was too loud at the game.  We won, by the way."

"Great!! Anyway, Drakken is at it again…"

"As usual, what does that smurf got planned to rule the world this time?"

"He and Shego stole some sort of device that sends a beam towards outer space… according to scientists, the molecular structure of this beam could be enough to destroy our atmosphere!!"

"What?!?! But he'll destroy the world, not rule it."

"It's a ransom kind of thing… he wants to be ruler of this world, and if the leaders refuse, then he will destroy it.. what a baby, if you ask me."

"Yeah, he always whines a lot.  I can't believe he's my arch-foe… he's kinda weird."

"KP!!! KP WAIT UP!"

Kim turned around and smiled as her loyal partner, best friend, and all around good guy Ron Stoppable came rushing to her side.  She squinted and her smile got wider as she saw Rufus, the naked mole rat that Ron kept by his side at all times.  She giggled at the thought of why he got a naked mole rat in the first place.  His dad was allergic to animal hair, so Ron had to get a hairless rodent.

'_Better than a hairless cat' _Kim thought as she shivered a little at the thought.

"Ron, what took you so long?"

"Well, I would've gotten here sooner, but there was this big fiesta at the Bueno Nacho after the game and…"

"Nu-uh!!" said Kim extending out her hand. "I know the story from here."

Ron smiled sheepishly while Rufus sat in his pocket stuffed from all that Naco eating.

"So, fill me in on the way, KP?"

"You got it.  Wade where are we going again?"

"Mesopotamia…. or the place where Iraq and Iran is.  That's where the world started according to the Bible, and I guess that's where it might end."

"This guy is sick!" screamed Ron.  "So uh.. how are we getting there?"

"Got it covered, Ron." said Kim as they rushed toward the airport.

"Hey Dr. D.  Are you suuuuuure this is a good idea?" said Shego.

"Of course it is!! What… you think I'd really blow up the world.   I'm not that stupid."

Shego looked at him funnily and muttered.  "I don't know about that one."

Drakken couldn't hear the last comment Shego was saying nor did he care.  His mind was focused on one thing…. RULING THE WORLD!!!!!

"Muahahhahahahahahha" he laughed.  "Soon I will be in control and no one can stop me!!"

"What about that pesky Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick?"

"Kim Possible?!?! She could never stop me… she… she… ok well she's done it countless times before… but not this time it won't be that way!"

"Whatever, I'll cover you when she gets here."

"What do you mean when she gets here.  How can she……" Drakken ranted on.

Shego was looking at her watch.  "3….2….1…."

"Hold it right there, Drakken!" shouted Kim 

"Right on time for your defeat." said Shego as she went into a fighting stance.

"Get a grip, Shego." said Kim as she went into a stance.

"So you want a piece of me and my Chinese Kung-fu?"

"I'll just counter it with a little Brazilian Ju-jitsu."

"What about my Crouching Tiger…"

"Easy when I have my… Hidden Dragon."

The two females then attacked each other as they blocked, punched, kicked, and countered each other evenly matched.

"Alright, Rufus… it's go-time… time to get that device." said Ron.

"Mmm-hmmm" said Rufus as he scrambled up Drakken's coat.

"Wuahhahahahah---- stop!! That tickles… no! No! not there… get away from my armpit.. wahhahaha.. dahhahahahha!" said Drakken.  He stopped suddently and then saw a flash of pink tumble on the ground.  Ron jumped to Rufus' aid.  

"Buddy, you ok, lil man?  Ewwwww what the heck is that stench on you Rufus?! I just gave you a….." he then looked at Drakken.

"Looks like your little mouse got my lovely stench……… uh….. wait what was your name again?"

Ron just scowled as Kim threw Shego to the side and jump kicked Drakken off his feet.

"It's Ron." said Kim.  "And you need some deoderant.  I'll make sure they pick up a pack or two for you when you're in jail."

Kim was just about to get the beam device when she felt a hard shove from Shego and landed hard.

She landed hard on the device.

The device then began to shake….

because she landed on the red button…

And that red button triggers the device.

"Whoops…." said Kim and Shego at once.

"You imbecile!!" shouted Drakken getting up.

"That wasn't supposed to happen…." said Shego backing away.

Kim and Ron went to their respective side.  "Uhh… KP?"

"Yeah…."

"Isn't that what we were trying to keep from doing."

"Yeah…."

"So why is that device shivering…"

"Because I bumped into the red button."

Suddenly a red light beam shot up into the sky and they watched it go farther and farther and farther away, waiting for an explosion or some sign saying that the atmosphere was destroyed… when suddenly….. 

"Nothing happened?" said Kim.

"We're saved!!!!" shouted Drakken and hugged Shego.  Shego then knee-ed him in the place where it hurt the most.

"Don't you ever…. hug me again."  Suddenly a net caught Shego and Drakken, and Kim and Ron tied them up.

"We'll leave the rest to the police." said Kim.  

When the police arrived, Shego and Drakken were escorted to jail while Ron and Kim watched.  

"Hey, Kim… if that beam didn't blow up the atmosphere… then… well… what exactly was that thing supposed to do anyway??"

"I don't know…. I guess we'll find out soon."

Boy, was she right on the dot when she said that.

The beginning of my Kim Possible fanfic.  Man, this show is awesome… I love it… I don't know why, I just do.  So I decided to make up a story based on it!! I haven't seen a cartoon hero (or heroine) show this great since my all time favorite.. the Ninja Turtles.  Well hope that this story continues on…. unlike my other one… I couldn't finish that.. .it's just too much.  Seven years is wayyyy too long… but in time I think that will be finished too… so yeah.  This fic is number one on my list now, so yup!! Shoots till the next chapter!!

­­­­­­­­­­


	2. The Hidden Use of a Clothespin

Well well well, 3 reviews for this story…. not bad!! Hopefully it keeps on comin!! By the way, I changed the title because one of my lovely reviewers thought that I was talking about the gay guys from Queer Eye.   No…. haha so I changed it to…….

TEAM POSSIBLE…. SAVE THE UNIVERSE!!! 

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was a Saturday… and we find our beloved heroes inside the most awesomest and scrumptious fast food restaurant ever invented…….

Bueno Nacho.

"Ron…. could you BE any more louder?  Your eating habits are gross." said Kim.

"Sorry KP… but these Nacos are just….. mmmm-mmmmm delcious!!"

"MMMMMM-HMMMM YUMMM!" said Rufus as he crawled inside the tray and began eating his burrito from the inside out.

"Like owner, like pet… I think." said Kim smiling while she saw her best friend and his best pet chow down on their favorite dish…. the Naco.  

"So Kim, what do you think that beam of light did last night against Slackin Drakken?"

"I don't know… it's supposed to do SOMETHING right?  Otherwise it wouldn't have been created by those scientists.

"Does anyone know what it does?"

"Well, I asked my dad… him being a rocket scientist and all.. but all he said was

Flashback to last night with Dr. Possible 

_"No can do Kimmie.  That invention is…. 'top secret'."_

_"But how come Drakken thought it would destroy the universe!!"_

_"Oh… you know him… he's too focused on ruling the world he'll use anything he can get his hands on."_

_"So then that beam is kept in 'top secret' then." said Kim with her two fingers holding up mock quotation marks._

_"HOW DID YOU KNOW?!?" said Dr. P._

_"Lucky guess…"_

_"You know Kimmie-cub… I hope you didn't stay out later than you should've… if I see you with any boys…"_

_"So not the drama dad!!  I can take care of myself thank you very much……"_

_End of flashback_

"……and then he gets all protective and blah blah blah.. and oooooo sometimes I can't stand my dad.  He's so…"

"OK Kim!! I get the picture.  I just wanted to know if your dad knew about the device, you didn't have to give me the whole story with your dad being protective of you."

"Sorry, Ron.  But it gets pretty irritating sometimes and.."

"You're doing it again!!!"

"Sorry." Kim then made a motion in zipping her lips.

Beep-beep Bee-beep!!! 

"What's the sitch, Wade."

"Kim… you and Ron are needed at the Garbage Center right away!!  It's urgent!"  And with a zap, Wade cut off connection with Kim.

"Gee, wonder what THAT was all about?"

"Uhh.. KP why are we wanted at the garbage center?"

"Good question… what did someone lose their candy wrapper or something?"

"Hey!!! You know those candy wrappers could come in good use someday."

"Whatever… well Wade says it's urgent, so I guess we'll be headed on our way then."

"Right behind ya KP!" shouted Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it didn't work!!!" shouted Drakken from his cell.

"Oh shut up, I'm working here." said Shego as she used her glowing green gloves to cut a hole in the wall.

"What does it do anyway?" said Drakken.

"Hold it hold it, Dr D.  You mean you got us in jail.. for something you didn't even know how to work?!?!"

"Well… it's a beam!! It seemed like some sort of evil device that I could use to…

"Rule the world.  Riiiight."

"Oh… will you just hurry up with that stupid hole so we can get out of here."

"Well, I need something to break through the barrier… or should I say someone."

Dr. Drakken's eyes widened.  "Nuh-uh.. no way.  If you do that I swear I'll bust a sorry cap in your… heyyyyyy!"

Too late.  Shego picked up Drakken and going head first she used his head to break through the walls of the cell.

"Great job, Dr. D!  Way to use your head."

"Not funny, Shego.  You're supposed to be the sidekick.. shouldn't I be thinking of the escape plan?"

"But you are… you're very important in this escape." Shego then looked at the chain link fence and with swift speed and agility she leaped over it with no harm.

"Hey.. what about me?!?!" shouted Drakken.

"Oh yeah… right.  Ummm…. here!"  Shego then threw a rope over towards Drakken and he caught it.

"Hang on, Dr. D!"

"Wait Shego… let's think of something more… Aahhhhhh!!!" 

Drakken was then pulled up and over… banging against the fence and getting electrocuted every time.  He swung into the fence about six or seven times before finally getting over.

"That hurt….. and…. this is going to hurt too." said Drakken as he began falling towards the ground with a large THUMP!  He got up rubbing his head and still shaken up by the electric fence.

"G-g-g-g-ood w-ork SH-sh-sh-ego."

"No prob, doc.  Now let's get out of this place before the police catches us again.  You wouldn't want to go through THAT again would ya know." said Shego with a wink and began running.

"I don't know why I ever hired her as my sidekick." said Drakken as he ran behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim and Ron walked out of Bueno Nacho and were on their way to the garbage center.  Kim still couldn't understand why they should meet at the garbage center of all places.  It wreaks over there!!!  She and Ron stopped at the grocery store to pick up some clothespins on the way towards the garbage center.  Kim gave one each to Ron and Rufus and kept one to herself.  Ron was looking at the clothespin with a confused look on his face.

"KP… why do we need clothespins?  It's not like we're gonna do our laundry at the dump place."

"It's not for our clothes Ron."

"Oh, then what it's for… OW!!!"  Rufus took Ron's clothespin and stuck it on Ron's nose.

Kim laughed.  "I guess Rufus knows exactly why I bought these." 

Rufus smiled.  "Showoff." said Ron while watching Rufus put on his own clothespin on his tiny little nose.

Kim put on hers and entered the dump.  "Ok, so we're at the garbage center…. now what?"

"I don't know, did Wade say anything else?"

"Nope… he just left after saying to meet here."

"Great, we're stuck in a place that is stinkier than Rufus' droppings.. no offense buddy." said Ron when seeing Rufus' scowl.

"And we sound like total dorks with these clothespins.  I feel like a constipated chipmunk."

"Hey, it was your idea KP.  Let's just see what we can find here, I guess…. look!!"

Kim and Ron looked and saw a trail of candy and gum wrappers leading to a perfectly nice red car in the middle of the dump.

"Told ya candy wrappers will come in handy someday!"

"Save the big-headiness, Ron.  Anyway, what's a perfectly good car doing in the middle of a garbage center?" Kim said as they walked up to the car.

"I don't know… but it's got a nice interior," said Ron.  

Suddenly the seat began to move and eject downwards taking Ron with it.

"Heeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllp!" shouted Ron as his voice faded into the distance.

"Ron!" Kim screamed and jumped in after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim and Ron continued to fall into what seemed like a bottomless pit when suddenly they landed onto two big and comfy chairs.

"What the heck is going on?" said Kim while Ron was trying to gain his balance.

"I don't know, Kim." said Ron while swaying back and forth getting up from his chair  As soon as his balance was back, the two teens walked along a lighted hallway.    
"KP, did you figure out anything yet? This seems a little weird."

"No… I mean usually when we get sucked into holes it's usually Global Justice… but somehow this place looks different.  We didn't land in the main center… and Dr. Director would've contacted us by now… "

"This is totally weird, KP."

"What else is new… let's check inside here." said Kim walking up to two huge doors connected to each other.

Suddenly the doors opened and Kim and Ron stood speechless but ready for anything just in case something attacked them.  Kim was ready anyway… Ron was just quivering in fear holding Rufus a little to tight.

Soon a couple of men attacked and Kim leapt back and pushed Ron out of the way.  The two men charged Kim kamikaze style but Kim was ready.  She sidestepped a punch, ducked under a kick and swept one man to the ground.  She then jumped on his head knocking him and out and met the other man in the air, spun around to avoid his kick and landed a hook kick of her own sending the man crashing on the wall.  Both men lay on the ground unconscious as Kim turned back towards the inside of what lay behind the doors and saw a man walk towards her from the shadows.  He was getting closer and closer… and Kim was about ready to attack, when she took a look at his features.  

The man looked gentle and kind, wearing a white coat, brown pants.  He looked awfully familiar…….

"Dad?!?!"

"Kimmie-cub! You finally made it."

"Dad, what are you doing here."

"I'm ready KP!!  Oh… nevermind, looks like you handled it yourself." said Ron going by Kim's side.

"And handled it extradordinarily well." said Dr. Possible.

"It's great to see you and all, Dad, but…. uh… why are you here?  In face why are WE here?"

Another man stepped out from the room.  This man carried a cane and seemed a little bit old and a little chunky in the sides… but if you looked into his eyes, you could tell that he was wise and strong at heart, and Kim had immediate respect for him.  He then walked up to the Possibles and Ron.

"Ahh, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable… it's wonderful to see you.  Dr. Possible, would you be so kind in watching the Training Room again, maybe give it a test run."

"Sure thing… " said Dr. Possible as he went back in.

Kim and Ron just stood there speechless… again.  Many thoughts roamed around Kim's mind.  What were they doing here in this mysterious place?  What is this place?  Who is this man? Why is Kim's dad here?  And most of all……………

WHY ARE THEY STILL WEARING THOSE STUPID CLOTHESPINS???

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Another chapter to add to this saga… I hope it's getting better.  Next chapter you will be revealed the name of the man and the location that they are currently in. The story is beginning to unfold, and I'm just getting started baby!! Hope more reviews show up!!! Peace out now.**


	3. Anything is Possible

****

I guess I will update one more chapter… so yeah I got a couple more reviews… so it's pretty cool. I hope that I get more soon. I'm still writer's block on my Harry Potter story, so give me some ideas for that one… and for this one too!!! Never know…. I might use them. Anyway, on with the show… or story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kim threw off her clothespin in frustration. She still didn't know what the heck was going on up in this here joint, and she wanted answers.

"Just who the heck are you anyway?"

"I'm sorry Miss Possible."

"Call me Kim."

"Excuse me. I'm sorry, Kim. Well how can I start off?

"Uhh.. With your name??" said Kim.

"My name is Professor Possible."

"What?!?! You're a Possible."

"Of course…. I am Professor Spit'z Possible."

"Spit'z Possible… hmm… how come I've never heard of your before?"

"Because I'm 'top secret'." he said using the action of quotation marks.

Kim smirked. "I see… so why'd you bring us here?"

"Your father… which happens to be my brother by the way… as you can tell. Heh… anyway. Your father came to me after hearing of the sent beam towards outer space from you."

"Yeah… oh this is my friend Ron, by the way. He's my partner."

"Uhh.. Sidekick, KP…. Hello Prof P." said Ron "I'm only a sidekick actually… I'm not all skilled and athletic as Kim here."

Kim frowned as well as the professor. "Nonsense Ronald… you are just as important to this as Kim is. Remember…you two are a team and your adventures in time proves that you two impossible to stop when together."

"Hey… how'd you know about that?!" asked Kim.

"Ahh yes… well I've been following you ever since you first set up your website."

"You have?!"

"Yeah…. You'll never know what the internet can do… spy ware sometimes can be your best friend."

Kim gasped. "Wait… YOU'RE those stupid pop-up ads that show up whenever I go online?!"

"It's a risk, but hey… someone's gotta do it."

"If you weren't my uncle… I'd sue you."

"Or you could try, cause technically I don't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really exist out there in the outside world because I was able to keep my name undercover. I used to be a top secret agent… just like you, Kim."

"Wow… really?"

"Yeah…. I must say you have some lucky genetics."

"I noticed…"

Prof P laughed. "Yeah… well I'm not agile enough to keep up with the missions like you.. So I referred you and your website to the GJ, our partner in Spy Agency."

"So THAT'S how they got my website."

"Exactly. Of course, it was your 'I can do anything' speech that intrigued them from the get-go and from what I've been hearing, you've been nothing but a success… you and Ron, of course."

"Yeah, we've been doing great so far."

"Yes, now if you please follow me, I will tell you more about why you are here."

"Sure thing, Professor."

"You can call me 'Uncle' if you want."

"Ok… Uncle."

"Sure thing Uncle P!!" shouted Ron then he shut his mouth realizing his mistake.

Professor Possible chuckled. "It's ok, Ronald. You can call me Uncle too if you want."

"Only if you just call me Ron. But I think Prof P suits you better."

"Sounds good to me. Now please follow me into the main chamber."

While Kim and Ron were following, they looked in awe at all the high quality technologic stuff that was in here.

"Man, not even GJ has rad stuff like these."

"You're right, Ron… this is sooo awesome."

"Kim… I didn't know you had such a cool uncle."

"You know… actually I didn't either heh…"

They continued walking until they saw Professor and Dr. Possible at a large computer.

"So my fellow family tree. What's the sitch?" said Kim.

Dr. Possible smiled. "Well Kim, your uncle and I have found out exactly what that ray beam did when you sent it out last night.

"Uhhh 'accidentally' sent out… it wasn't on purpose."

"Yeah, eye-witness over here!" replied Ron offering his two cents.

"Right. Anyway, that ray was something that was created in this very facility… in order to make contact."

"Contact.. Contact with whom?"

"Why, the supernatural of course!" piped up Prof P.

"Wait… you created that device to contact aliens??" asked Ron.

"Precisely… we tried to decipher a code that we got about fifteen years ago and channeled it into a beam of light. We wanted it to say.. 'Hey there, we're from earth'."

"Wow.. That's pretty amazing." said Kim.

"Yeah…" said Prof P. "Only…. Uhhh we kinda miscalculated our decoding."

"What do you mean."

"What he means, Kimmie, is that instead of saying 'Hey there, we're from earth'… it said 'Beware, war from Earth'."

"Well, that bites."

"Precisely.. And if our satellites are correct, a huge amount of moving force is headed straight for earth's direction."

"Meaning…"

"They're coming here…. To battle Earth."

"Great." said Kim sarcastically. Kim turned to Ron and they met each other with the same look in their eyes. They were for once scared. It hasn't been this serious before. Usually it's just a plan from Drakken, or an invasion by Monkey Fist or something… but supernatural beings headed straight for Earth to destroy it? This was not… part of Kim's 'I can do anything' list.

"Which brings us to why I brought you here." said Prof P. "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, GJ's top agents and frequent world-savers… I need you to lead a team of agents and help stop these alien forces from destroying earth. Your father has told me all about your adventures and how wonderful a person you are… and I know that you are the perfect choice for this mission. You and Ron have overcome all odds in order to fight for the good of the world. Now you must reach down deeper and fight for the good of the UNIVERSE."

Kim gasped and stepped back. What a mission!! But was she ready? Could she really be ready to not only save the world, but the entire universe? She took a look at her dad, and he was smiling at her. He looked into his eyes and saw the words that needn't be said. He had complete faith in her. She turned and also saw a similar look coming from her newly found uncle. She then looked at her best friend and at first he looked fearful. It seemed that he too was afraid too. Yet when they looked at each other… his face soon became determined. He looked at her with faith and trust, and knew that she would be able to do it… and that means a lot. She had the faith from almost everything she needed to get it from… her family, and her bestest best friend. Now she only needed faith in herself… Kim Possible. Then she remembered something her father once told her way back in preschool when she was afraid to spend a day in kindergarden……

__

"Anything is possible for a Possible!!!"

Ron nodded to Kim and she nodded back.

"Let's do it. Bring on those icky gooey whatever you all them thing-a-ma-jiggers. Team Possible is ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Sorry… this chapter is pretty short… I just wanted to make it a little bit more suspenseful and everything. No there isn't going to be no all star dream team like the Justice League or anything. Just keep your shorts on, because everything will come into place. Well I guess I'll catch you guys all later!! I hope to update as soon as I can… I give you my word… alright then peace out everyone. 


End file.
